


Thunder and lightning

by Melodysouth14



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducks, Familybonding, Mothersonbonding, delladuck, ducktales - Freeform, louieduck - Freeform, momdella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodysouth14/pseuds/Melodysouth14
Summary: The weather was awful outside, it was poring rain, two  o'clock in the morning,  and despite not wanting to admit it, Louies never told anyone he's still scared of thunder storms...with Donald is still on vacation who will Louie go to to seek comfort?





	Thunder and lightning

Lightning struck, Thunder clasped.  
Louie could hear the rain hitting the roof. 

He twisted and turned on the bed, tried to bury his face under his pillow so he couldn't hear but it wasn't enough, he could still here it. 

Flash! 

Boom! 

Of course uncle Donald had to go on vacation, why did louie think he could live without him? 

"Huey?"Louie whispered. His second form of comfort. 

He said nothing, he was asleep. 

How could he sleep in a storm like this? Stupid Huey and his well rested sleep routine. 

He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Dewey; Scrooge was obviously a no, Webby, Lena, and mrs beakley would just be embarrassing...

It's not like he didn't consider Della but he wasn't going to wake her up just to tell her that her ten year old son is afraid of thunder storms. That's just ridiculous, there's no way Della could ever understand. 

Maybe if he listened to music, he'd be more at peace. Yeah, that's a good idea actually. His phone needed to be charged and the charger was downstairs. Well that's inconvenient. 

Louie tiptoed past his brothers so he wouldn't wake them up, every time the thunder stroke he jumped, he just hated that sound so much. He walked downstairs and to his surprise he sees no other then "Mom?"

She looks up from the couch "Reb- I mean Louie, what are you doing up?"

"Uhh no reason, none at all", she raised at eyebrow so he decided to change his answer "Actually I came down to get something to drink, yup that's it."

Dellas expression didn't change until a loud thunder sound came from outside and Louie jumped, looking terrified but trying to hide it. 

"Ohh I see,"She said, She recognized this situation, Donald use to be afraid of storms too. "You know Louie, I'm just watching some harmless television that'll probably hurt your eyes. You're welcome to join me if you want to chill for a while".

Louie shrugged as if it was no big deal, it's way better then being alone. He got up on the couch next to her, she put her arm around him and started to gently stroke his head. At first Louie wasn't sure if he liked it or not but after a few seconds he eased up and leaned up against her. 

Eventually Louie fell asleep and the storm calmed down. Perhaps it was a good thing Della wasn't use to sleeping yet. 

After a little while she decided to take Louie back into his room, she carried him in her arms and she placed him back on the bottom bunk and tucked him in. 

She took a second to just look at them. They were truly amazing. The three things she did right. 

She walked back downstairs to get some rest. She learns something knew about them everyday, even when she didn't mean to. Being a mother can be very unpredictable.   
Kinda like thunder and lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. If you have any requests or suggestions please let me know, id love to hear them!


End file.
